And I Never Understood Why
by MutedClamour
Summary: for the prompt; 'Kirk has nightmares nightly. The only time he doesn't? When he sleeps with McCoy.' K/Mc obviously.


**From the ST Anon Meme Unfilled - Answer to the Prompt:**

'_Kirk has nightmares nightly. The only time he doesn't? When he sleeps with McCoy.'_

I couldn't resist.

________________________________

It was the fifth time this week, and also the fifth day of the week. McCoy groaned lowly as he opened his door to see a troubled Kirk in front of him. He had suggested giving the younger man a hypospray to help him sleep the past few days, but the offer fell upon deaf ears as Kirk firmly stated being in the same room with the doctor would be much more effective. At the lateness of the night, Bones did not put much of a fight, doing whatever he could, as fast as he could, to make Jim stop bothering him with his poor argument.

The captain had been suffering from a chain of nightmares lately, but did not share what was troubling him so.

'_Maybe if you just talk about it, it'll help." _Bones had said the day before, but the blond simply shook his head while walking into the doctor's dorm. The act was quickly becoming routine and McCoy had given up trying to push away Jim and let the younger man sleep on his bed with him.

There were a few things Bones had begun to notice about Kirk when he visited the doctor. Some days he would curl close to the older man when he slept. If Bones did not move away, Jim would unconsciously grasp at Leonard's clothing, perhaps fearful the doctor would leave. But that was a silly thought. McCoy forced himself to believe Jim simply needed a bit of comfort while he slept. The captain would probably be fine going to anyone else when he needed some help sleeping. Or not sleeping.

Bones was just the best candidate at the moment. His room was not too far away from Jim's; though Spock's was just a few doors down, maybe he was just lazy. McCoy sighed, moving so his back was against the mattress to stare blankly at the ceiling. There was the soft sound of breathing at his side and Bones suddenly wondered what it would look like to see Jim having a nightmare.

The thought wasn't as morbid as it sounded, the doctor was simply curious at what he would look like. Distress wasn't a common expression on Jim's face, so it would be something new for Bones to see. In the back of his mind, he asked himself why he was thinking of his captain so much lately. Of course, he was concerned for Jim's well being, but his mind would often shift the most irrelevant things.

Earlier in the day, McCoy found himself glancing at Jim when they ate lunch together along with Spock. His eyes started shifting towards the blond's lips, watching the small corner twitch into a mischievous grin. He did not acknowledge what Jim was saying, merely the small gestures he gave while he spoke or when something caught his attention.

The half-Vulcan seemed to catch what Bones was doing and McCoy quickly stopped and returned to eating his sandwich when the first officer gave him a curious stare while Jim ranted on about something neither men understood.

Another time on his break he had bumped into Jim in the corridors. McCoy had scowled, telling the younger man to watch where he was going and that he would end up injuring himself or someone else by not paying attention. Kirk smiled innocently, humouring the doctor and giving him a pat at the shoulder before wandering off where ever he was planning to go.

When he left, Bones' hand reached at the place Jim had touched, quietly enjoying the warmth lingering in that area. He shook it off, quickly returning to the sickbay . Maybe it would stop the blood rushing to his face.

There was suddenly a small groan at Bones' side and he turned his head to see a slightly pained expression of Jim's face. McCoy raised his hand for a second, about to wake the sleeping captain but stopped when the look softened and left a content smile. Bones dropped his hand against his chest after pulling the sheets properly onto the blond's body.

In the doctor's small bed that was only meant for one person, Jim was pressed closely to Leonard. His head rested against McCoy's shoulder and his arms between both their bodies. Bones frowned when Jim began murmuring incoherent words. A few hours remained until their shifts started and McCoy prepared himself for a tiring day, no help from the noisy Jim Kirk.

In his boredom, unable to fall asleep, he tried to catch what the blond was saying but to no avail. He believed he got a few words and maybe conversation._ Apparently_ Jim had been dreaming about an argument he had with his mother though it quickly shifted to something he had said to his stepfather as Jim furrowed his brow and his tone deepened and sounded hateful. This continued a while longer and Bones' eyes began to feel heavy, about to fall asleep to what little time remained.

Jim's voice had softened and become a bit hopeful as McCoy started drifting off. Yet in his semi conscious state there was one thing Kirk said that Bones heard clear as day.

"Don't leave me, Bones…"

McCoy blinked a few times before rolling onto his side to face the dreaming blond. His arms circled around Jim's body slowly, savouring the warmth radiating off him. Kirk grinned at the action, moving closer to Bones, hands settling against the older man's chest. McCoy's voice was slurred when he replied, unable to stay awake any longer in his new comfortable position.

"I won't."


End file.
